Rollplay: Legacy NPCs
NPCs from Rollplay: Legacy (list incomplete) __TOC__ Solace ''Unnamed Elven Dancer'' A dancer in the 'Tilted Titan Inn', Vincent seduced her rather easily, but she ultimately turned down his propositions simply by not making an appearance. There was some speculation among viewers that she could be Lavernica, but there is no real basis for this, and it has not been visited upon since Lavernica's defeat and subsequent disappearance. She has not appeared since Episode 1, but has received mention. (Episode 1) ''Hector's Grandson'' A 19 year old adolescent, he was shocked at his grandfather's demise and then told the party of Hector's dealings with shady types, as well as, specifically, Richstar. He lives in a tower south of Solace. ''Marr'' Marr approached the party in the 'Tilted Titan Tavern' in Solace (who were mostly drunk), after they betrayed Hector, and offered them a job to act as bodyguards for his three travelling trading caravan pulled by two horses each. He travelled with three others including his six year old brother. On the journey the group encountered a few obstacles, including a fallen tree engineered by two Hobgoblins and an Ogre, before arriving at Haven. Marr's young brother was mauled brutally (so bad that it was censored, his ribcage having been torn out) and died by the alpha of the pack of Hellhounds that attacked the convoy on its passage from Haven. Marr was seriously injured but the other two traders were also either killed by the hounds or fled. He was accompanied to the town of Vinyaes, but the party abandoned him when he refused to abide their illegal actions against Lord Feng. Haven ''Dalamare the Red Robed Wizard'' A red robed wizard living in Haven who required ingredients for his spells but did not trust the party enough to give them the job when they asked about it. Interestingly his name is similar to Dalamar the black robed wizard of Valesburg. (Episode 2) ''Lavernica'' Lavernica was sent by Hector to retrieve The Orb of Souls and the Blood-Drinker Longsword from the party immediately after they betrayed him. A dark haired Elf, she was quite skilled but was ultimately defeated by the horrifically unorthodox methods of the party. She began the task by picking Abigaël's door at The Tilted Titan tavern in Solace, but accidentally awoke the elf thief. When Abigaël awoke Bregor, Lavernica ran into trouble as the entire party descended upon her one by one, but she was absolutely intent on reclaiming the items for Hector, and suffered for such intentions When Abigaël ran downstairs, Lavernica pursued her (in turn she was chased by Vincent and Bregor) and killed the innkeeper easily. She then escaped using a smokebomb (avoiding Abigaël's frenzied knives) before going back for a second attempt using a second story window. Unluckily for her, Tudagub came across Lavernica as she searched Abigaël's possessions. She deceived the half-ogre by pretending to be drunk, and seeing how she's overwhelmed she escaped to try another day. She pursued the party all the way to Haven for another attempt at reclaiming the items, but even after subduing Vincent with a hit to the head she was surprised by Tudagub's Command spell. Forced to face the party she was severely wounded, and brutally pinned to the ground with a sword, by the hand. After she yielded, Vincent tried to make a deal with her to set a trap for Hector, her employer, but the party had a more pressing commitment in the form of an impatient caravan leader, and nothing came of their plans for revenge. Vinyaes ''Alicia'' Coerced by Abigaël into allowing the Creepy Wizard to admire her body, Alicia gladly went along (being a supposedly slutty woman) in order to obtain an easy payment. When she was propositioned by Abigaël to have sex with the Wizard she slapped Abigaël and then stormed out, then slapping the Wizard. ''Creepy Wizard'' The Creepy Wizard was found by Abigaël in the town of Vinyaes. He made a deal with Abigaël with some pretty seedy terms, and had a rather serious preference for Elves (regardless of sexuality). The deal was that Abigaël would trade this seedy offer for identifying the party's magical items, including the jewelry and the Blood-Drinker Longsword. Abigaël attempted to coerce a 'slutty' looking woman named Alicia into doing the seedy activies, but that ended in failure. Soon afterwards, Bregor was affected by Tudagub's Command Word 'Strip' and hilarity ensued for a minute, involving much fondling. However, once the spell wore off, Bregor deflected the affections and instead traded all but 1 of the scavenged Hellhound teeth for the identification of the sword. ''Haldor the Alchemist'' Haldor the Ugly (AKA the Ugly Alchemist) lived in the town of Vinyaes. He was first visited by Tudagub, who asked where he could buy poisons and other such supplies, under the guise of 'helping the town', but was scoffed at. Tudagub then offered wine to him in exchange for the information, but the Alchemist instead demanded 10 gold, which was negotiated down to 8 instead. This essentially sealed his fate; Tudagub then went to the tavern of which the Alchemist spoke, where he purchased poison from the low-lifes. After Tudagub was done dealing with the underground low-lifes, he informed Abigaël of the potential work. She travelled to them for work to do in order to increase her gold, as is the norm for her. The low-lifes requested that Abigaël murder the Alchemist or they would come for her (on account of her being a loose end, like the target himself). Tudagub then gave Abigaël the poison he purchased in exchange for 50% of the job's intake (he later hideously swindled her, but it could be argued that he got his comeuppance) and discussed the disposal of the man's corpse. Abigaël attempted to brooch a friendship with the horrific man, so that giving him the poison would be far easier. After he laid himself down from 'too much wine' he slowly began to slip away on his couch and as the two of them discussed who should kill him, he stopped breathing and died. Tudagub was then fetched by Mr. Mogwoggles and assisted Abigaël in the disposal of the body, at which point a few guards observed him carrying a body as the two of them left the shop. ''Lord Feng'' Lord Feng was the Lord of the town of Vinyaes, and was a relatively fair and noble man who attempted to uphold justice as best he could. When the party visited the town of Vinyaes, Abigaël murdered a hideous Alchemist for a shady society of lowlifes, she was assisted by Tudagub in the assassination and the body's disposal. However, due to Tudagub's height he was seen by a number of guards. He allowed Vincent to speak with him at dinner, but did not recieve his discussion of Tudagub well. Vincent then regales him with the tale of the Hellhounds and how the party slew them. When the party attempted to leave the town, he sent a few guards and a wizard to collect them in the name of the law, returning Tudagub to be tried. Throughout the trial process the entire party desperately tried to save Tudagub while Tudagub desperately tried to escape from the jail, resulting in even more crimes and the death of his temporary (and surly) friend. This did not help his case whatsoever. After Vincent revealed his royal heritage, Lord Feng gave Tudagub the chance for trial by combat, and so Vincent fought as his champion. Vincent duelled Sir Belor, an anointed knight, and nearly defeated him (due in part to a luck potion provided by Abigaël), but his mercy was his downfall. As people ran to aid Vincent, Tudagub was sentenced to death, but he blasted Feng with a Sunscorch, killing him instantly with a screech of pain. After the party broke out of the guards keeping them barred in, they threatened and seized Lord Feng's corpse and pretended that he still lived; using it as a hostage to attempt to escape. This resulted in Marr fleeing and not becoming party to their crimes, allowing the party the opportunity to steal his horses. ''Baron Fengar'' *Cousin of Lord Feng *Put out bounty for party in reaction to Feng's death *Bremer is within his barony *It is unknown if he was conspiring with Lisa in any way but it is possible considering their relation. ''Sir Belor'' Sir Belor was the Captain of Lord Feng's guard and he duelled Vincent Longborn in a trial by combat in a desperate attempt by the party to save Tudagub's life. The knight is immediately bloodied and staggered by the Prince's first attack, partially due to the use of the Luck Potion Abigaël stole from the Ugly Alchemist's stores after killing him. As Vincent implores that Feng call the fight, Belor musters a devastating attack, ending the fight and condemning Tudagub. This was where it got messy; Lord Feng commanded that Tudagub be executed, but was struck by Tudagub's sunscorch and killed instantly. As the party fought back and threatened the life of the dead Lord, Sir Belor expressed disappointment at the lack of honour in the Longborn bloodline. He begrudgingly allowed the party to try and escape in order to try and save Lord Feng, but told them that they would be hunted down and slain for their crimes. ''Unnamed Murderer'' Allegedly imprisoned for breaking the back of a man who cheated him in dice, this muscled prisoner punches Tudagub in the belly upon their first encounter. Later, Tudagub conspires with this man to escape by imparting him with magical strength when the guards come within arms reach of his cell. After snapping the neck of one guard, he is slain while fumbling with the second guards keys. ''Vinyaes Guard'' He approached the group as they arrived at Valesburg and attempted to arrest them. The gate guard of Valesburg defended them, but Vincent told the man he would duel him to make him feel better. He lost to Vincent and was 'looted' while still alive when Vincent claimed his 3/4 plate. Willow Brook 'Margaret' The defacto leader of Willowbrook, Margaret is a kindly but stern woman, and wrote a letter declaring that Istavan Felstar was responsible for the ogre and Hill Giant attacks on the town. She oversees the construction and spending of Tudagub's funding and building of the town. So far, she has nearly completed the town hall as well as the 'House of J' (in worship of Jexel and John). She had plans on making a bust of Tudagub and placing an altar of honour to him in the town hall. She uses Jonathon as a representative of her administrative will in the construction. These plans were prevented when the Bannerless Army destroyed Willowbrook. Jonathon Jonathon is a man who is helping to rebuild Willow Brook, and is the representative of the town's people when discussing this with Tudagub. He accepted funding from Tudagub to rebuild the town but however spent some of it on expensive drink. He agreed with Tudagub's plan to build a temple to Jexel, but also insisted that it be partially in worship to John. Tudagub indicated a desire to murder Jonathon after he spent a lot of the money on expensive ale and beer. Jonathon attempted to justify it with the concept of 'all work and no play' against Vincent's claim of dishonesty. Vincent then warned him of the seriousness of the situation and Jonathon was drunkenly hurt. ''Jayke'' He is a healer of Willow Brook. He spoke to the party on their timely removal of the ogres and later instructed Tudagub in healing the townspeople, to Vincent's dismay. Tudagub nicknamed him 'Jayke the Snake'. He has not made an appearance since Episode 5. 'Valesburg' ''Dalamar Dark wizard who lives in a tower. See article for more details ''Floating Head The head serves Dalamar in his tower as a steward and allows guests into the tower. It speaks on occasion, but this is very rare, usually consisting simply of "Enteeeer..." and other such greetings. ''Gilfas'' Gilfas is an elven merchant who lives in Valesburg. Abigaël tried to use a love potion, which was actually fake, to swindle expensive elven chainmail from him. He seemed to dislike people who were not elves. He was initially charmed by Abigaël's friendliness. At the local tavern, he met the motley party and was taken aback by their behavior. A curious and mischievious Tudagub danced and waved his hands to cast Zone of Truth as he started asking intrusive questions about Abigaël's magic box. Bregor, who was in on the potion plan, suddenly picked up Gilfas over his shoulder and carried him out the door in a misguided attempt to escape the truth zone and keep the plan intact. Ultimately, Gilfas had no interest in loaning Abigaël the armor and broke ties with her because her dangerous lifestyle was too different from his own. Abigaël blames Tudagub for the break up. He was seen again in Episode 24, when Bregor intended to purchase armour off of him, mainly so that Abigaël may see him again. At the time, he had a wife, who was a 6.5/10 and she was really quite friendly, making tea for the customers. ''Thoarar Fletcher'' Thoarar Fletcher was the mayor of Valesburg. He sends the party to kill the hydra known as The Gracken and awards them The Longbow of Theseus +2 for doing so. Later the party rescued his daughter from a goblin lair. He disappoints the party with his reward offered for his daughter and as part of the debut directs them to Lord Istavan Felstar, who may be willing to pardon them. When the party returned to Valesburg, they saw Thoarar, who had thin hair and was quite a lot thinner than the last time the party saw him. Uncle Oris opened a portal in Thoarar's meeting chamber which led to Dalamar's tower. The party visited him in Episode 14 seeking aid against the Black Dragon that was terrorizing the nearby towns. He would not send any soldiers with them as he believed they would not come back. He did however give them the Armband of Healing in payment for their services in the past. It is highly likely that he died in the aftermath of Oris's takeover. ''Diana Fletcher'' Diana Fletcher is the daughter of the Mayor of Valesburg. The party saved her from imprisonment in a goblin lair to the north of Silverhal. Somewhat suspiciously she was the only prisoner being kept, in their raids the goblins seemed to merley slay the townspeople. Her father provided the party with a modest reward for her return. She was also instrumental in the plots of Istavan Felstar, as he used her to blackmail Thoarar into laying claim to the likes of Evenfar and Riverview, which were in the domain of Palanthas. 'Fitchview' ''Istavan Felstar'' Lord Istavan Fellstar was the Lord of the city of Fitchview. He investigated the exploits of the party with the ultimate aim of pardoning the group for the death of Lord Feng. He questioned them on the goblin raiders of Silverhal, the Gracken and the saving of Willow Brook. He did not believe that the party had murdered Lord Feng and spoke singularly with Vincent when Bregor, Tudagub and Abigaël jeopardised them. Vincent was honest with him and told him his perspective and to this Istavan responded that the party was providing the people with hope. He offered the party the opportunity to be pardoned in exchange for the death of the Hill Giant, but was shocked and pleased when Vincent informed him that it was already dead. He speaks of Palanthas with worry and the plot of the south grows thicker. He pardoned them after a grand feast. After Dalamar kidnapped Abigaël, he thought the party was allied with him and so sent assassins after them during their retrieval of Uncle Oris. Most of these assassins were slain, and one revealed their employer. Lord Istavan was trailed by a Zone of Truth and was 'Matlocked' by Vincent into giving away important information, but used the party's connection to Dalamar to try to arrest them. Lord Fellstar was killed by his son Vulag in Episode 14. Vulag coveted his father's position as mayor and treacherously took it for his own, believing that his father would never willingly relinquish the role. He vied for the party's alliance when he killed Istavan and failed to do so, being attacked by Bregor. Vulag was a 'skirt chaser', getting all frisky with his hands and so on, at least according to Merlin the Wizard. ''Vulag Felstar'' Vulag is the current Lord (or Mayor) of the town of Fitchview and all of its constituent towns and cities, including Valesburg, Willowbrook, Bremer, Solace, Haven, Silverhal and many more. He was known by the people of the town (reported by Merlin the Wizard) to be a skirt chaser and a difficult boy who did not obey the law often. He is the son of Istavan Felstar and the party attempted to use him as support in the trial of Istavan in which the Lord was 'Matlocked' by Vincent and Tudagub. He murdered his father when the trial went sour and allied himself with the party before Bregor stabbed him. He confessed to the crime after Tudagub revived him. Lord Vulag met the party when they once again came to Fitchview, attempting to seduce Abigaël, but is horrible at it. Abigael attempted to get a magical crossbow from him and denied his sexual advances, but still tried to get the crossbow by staying with him and allow him to fail at flirting for a longer duration. *Met with the party *Aligned with his father in the trial *Killed his father *Became mayor of Fitchview and Lord of the Free Cities ''Merlin the Wizard'' 'Merlin' appeared in Episode 13 and was visited by the party as a standard identifying wizard. He once sold Abigaël's second ring to Istavan Felstar, who was once its rightful owner, before the lord gave it to the Hill Giant. He was used as a form of residence or a safehouse during the party's gathering of evidence, instead of the usual bars, inns or taverns. He said that he would testify that he had sold the ring to Istavan. He knew of Ulag Felstar's less than honourable exploits and constantly believed that Vincent referred to those exploits when he discussed Lord Felstar. He was quite friendly with the party and appeared to like all of them. *He lives in Fitchview *He is very old, with a long beard (earning him the unofficial name 'Merlin') and possibly has Dementia or Alzheimers, considering his loss of memory. *He is a little bumbling, but is still a wizard and so should be deserved that respect as well as the consideration that he may be rather powerful. *He walks with a staff. ''Sketchy Guy'' The sketchy guy lived next to the river in Fitchview and had many, many, many contacts throughout the lands. He was not exactly happy with interacting with the party and mostly interacted with Bregor and Abigaël. He told them, with much bribery, that Istavan Felstar hired assassins to find the pardoned group. He was later visited by the party in Episode 13, and retaliated by their unexpected entry with attacking them with two brutes. They killed the brutes and then found that a courier of Istavan's gave him information regarding Istavan's plans on attacking Palanthas and using Willowbrook as a reason to attack them in framed retaliation. When Vincent attempted to kill him, he used a potion of invisibility to take Bregor hostage was able to escape into the river. 'Palanthas' ''Palanthas Commander'' He commanded the Palanthas forces that were besieging Valesburg in retaliation for the claims made on the likes of the towns of Riverview and Evenfar. He had a great dislike, with good reason, for Thoarar Fletcher and the people of Valesburg. He was, however, logical and listened to the reasoning of the party, with perfect results. He specifically mentions Dalamar as someone who they do not oppose, showing the extent of Dalamar's influence. 'Windsail' ''Pof'' A Dwarf of the Windsail arena, first heard of in Episode 15, seen Episode 16. He instructed the gladiators in their training and tested Vincent against a young man named Jason in a spar. After Vincent was victorious, Pof offered a match against a full-blooded Ogre which involved no armour. In return Vincent recieved 200 gold for the match and Pof reprimanded him on the short length of the match. 'Edheltol' ''Clarice'' The Grandmother of Bregor, was taken captive along with many other Elves to the west. She remains a prisoner of the Ogres and Giants and spends her time knitting. ''Yeilla'' Yeilla met the party at a tavern in Windsail. She recognised Abigaël on account of being a childhood friend. She pleaded with the party to receive aid against the Ogres and Giants in Abigael's homeland. She traveled with the party to Evenfar, where she impatiently waited for them to not only slay the Black Dragon, but for Vincent to finish his armor. During this waiting period, Bregor told her the tales of the party's adventures. The party then travelled westwards and across the sea to the Elven Island of Bregor and Abigael. There they fought a Giant, of whom was more trouble in comparison to the previous ring-bearer. During the night, Yeilla disappeared and they came under attack from two other Giants. In the following battle, the party greatly suffered and Tudagub was killed. The party concluded that she had betrayed them. When she came with the invading Ogres and Giants, her neck chained up, Bregor spitefully placed an arrow through her cheeks. Later, the angered mountain giant holding her chain drags her across the dirt as he charged. After waking from consciousness, she pleaded for her life and justified her actions by saying that it was all for her family. She was killed, while blindfolded, by Banon, who stabbed her through the neck out of boredom in the midst of the arguing of the party. ''Ferrence'' A white mage of Justar's Bay, he requested that Banon and his companions collect his spellbook, but due to the shirtless montage, he rescinded the offer of the task. He did, however, reveal the nature of the black mages to both Bregor and Abigaël. ''Mayor of Justar's Bay'' The mayor requested that the party eliminate the elf woman Beatrix, who runs the harbour. He phrased it as extra-judiciary work and reasoned that she was evil. He offered them 6000 gold for the quest and then stipulated that they leave town after the mission was completed. ''Beatrix'' The harbourmaster of Justar's Bay. She was supposedly evil, at least, as the mayor of the town told the party. She attempted to convince the party to kill the mayor instead, for 12,000 gold. However, Vincent refused to trust this and initiated his attack with a dagger to the chest and had to fight both her and her minotaur bodyguard. She tried to escape by leaping from the window and fleeing to the abandoned building, but was trailed by Abigaël. She was killed when Vincent slashed her as she climbed down a ladder, before stabbing her between the eyes. Her minotaur was also killed Beatrix is the most attractive character to have been encountered so far, being rated as a 9 - 9.3/10, and Vincent died a little inside as a consequence of murdering her. ''Lighthouse Master'' The Elven man lives within the lighthouse of Justar's Bay and greeted the party on their arrival there, after the cremation of Tudagub. He was later met after the party slew Beatrix, when the party was mostly invisible. When Bregor stroked his face he, horrified, slammed the door on them. The last time the party saw him he was declaring that the Giant army was coming. He abandoned the lighthouse after this, and it was later returned to when the party left Justar's Bay in Episode 20. ''Labb the White Wizard'' He lives in Justar's Bay and allowed Banon to read through his spellbook and thereby learn some spells. He is a white wizard and is therefore naturally opposed to Banon's ways. ''Turee'' He was chained to a ruined boat near Justar's Bay. He was the only survivor of the Elves there, and was set free by Abigaël's lockpicking skills. ''Joseph the Shaman'' He was an Elf slave aboard the Giant ship out to sea from Justar's Bay. He tended to the party's wounds after they slew the crew and was among the Elves that the party rallied to row the ship to land. He was released by the party, along with the other Elves. 'Farhaven' ''Thomas Brown'' A messenger of Riker, he delivered a repeated demand for the Blood-Drinker Longsword but was met with a short and rather lewd response. Geoff constantly joked and referred to the 'Thomas Crown Affair' through using his name. He then left with the penis image, which was accompanied with the two words 'Suck it.' 'King's Catacombs' ''King Rike Kelborn'' An ancient king interred in the King's Catacombs. He defended the kingdom through the Ogre wars, possibly using the Ring of Three Wishes. The ring was found within his tomb by the party, following guidance from Selia. ''Veronica'' The captain of the noble guard of the King's Catacombs. She led the guard from a fort near to the Catacombs and captured the party when they attacked the fort. She planned on having the group executed for grave robbing, let alone murder. Vincent believed she was stupid because she was not open to negotiation. Veronica was killed when Abigaël slit her throat in her sleep when the thief rescued the other party members from captivity. 'I'Yaara Oryn' ''Loth'Logar'' Summary Loth'Logar ruled for centuries, the great city hidden in I' Yaara Oryn. Once known for his patience, due to the supposed betrayal of the Humans and Dwarves during The First Dragon War], he became bitter. Whilst sitting in his throne, a Brass Dragon Thraxaldor flew in with five strangers who thus, presented themselves in front Loth'Logar. It is at this time the party informed him of all they knew, and being as the enemy approaches, only four days away, the king was not daft nor evil, and knew there was little he could do. He carries much skepticism for the newcomers and questions their true value, but the word of the Dragon and the presence of Elven companions assuredly helped sway his thoughts. After quick decision, he informs the group of the long lost Dragonbane Weapons, forged during The First Dragon War. He states that each weapon's location is entrusted to only one individual and points the party in the direction of Emberstone, where they would find the warhammer known as Kralfort, as well as his brother Jamal. Last spoke with his friend, Thraxaldor, around seven-hundred years ago. Strokes his beardless chin when thinking. ''Jamal'' Jamal is brother to Loth'Logar, the last elven king, and Lord of Emberstone. Unlike his brother he holds no grudges against other races and was pleased to help adventurers on their quest, stating his understanding of experiencing various cultures, and becoming accepting of the world's neighboring inhabitants. Jamal was unaware of the hammer's location, which was hidden by his brother at the great temple in Emberstone. Jamal then assisted the party on the location of the spear. ''Thraxaldor'' Spotted in Week 27 soaring above the vast Red Desert. The party originally tried to get its attention by teleporting Bregor onto it's back in the air which precipitated the use of the Ring of Three Wishes's final wish. After that Vincent used the Rod of Lightning to capture its attention and get it to land. They discussed many things with the great lizard and learned that it: *Brass Dragon *60' body, 50' tail, 80' wing span *Hates the Green Dragon and its ilk, claims he would kill them on sight if possible *Mysteriously awakened from hibernation *Coins are buried in his hide due to sleeping on his mountain of wealth. *Seems helpful and playful as he offers to fly the party to Valesburg and draws in the sand while conversing with them *Has a scarred eye that is milky and blinded. He appears to have seen some battle in his time, which is perhaps unusual as brass dragons tend to avoid conflict. *Encountered in Episode 27. After a fruitful conversation, the dragon flew the party from the Red Desert to near Valesburg to pursue the suspicion that Dalamar played a role in waking the beast from its slumber. *Spoke with the party in Week 29 with fresh wounds from fighting a great Blue Dragon. *Flew the party to the seat of the Elven kingdom in Week 30 to seek the aid of Loth'Logar and his forces against the bannerless armies. *As of week 30 in Rollplay Solum, his current whereabouts or status remain unknown, although it is highly likely that he was killed by Lord Morrow's purge during the timeskip before the beginning of Solum. ''Kingdom of Altharas'' King Alrath *King of the Kingdom of Altharas. *Is preparing his Kingdom to defend themselves from the Army of Voraci. *Won't ally with the Stormtide Kingdom due to their raiding of the Kingdom of Altharas over the years. The Sage *Sage in the City of Altharas. *Elderly man. *Helped the party locate Whirlwind. Raynor the Wizard *Wizard in the City of Altharas. *Identified a magic staff for the party *Owns a magic carpet that the party couldn't afford. Lily *Nymph who resides in the Black Bark Forest. *Guardian of the Whirlwind Bow. *Agrees to lend the party Whirlwind, but makes them promise to return it once the danger of dragons has passed. Category:Show NPCs